Reporters Shouldn't Know Rythem
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: summary inside. Also pleaz RR! parody of Cats Don't Dance.
1. Chapter 1

One day, a young boy got sick of all the laws in Britain. He decided to get on a boat and sail to America where he can be a free patriot. Already in Philidelphia, America was a loyalists who still wanted to be under the law of the British government. Unknowling, a day these two kids would meet one day by getting the same job and then being the best of friends.

* * *

James' eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful sight in the world...America. He had just got off the ship as he continued to stare. This was his new home now and he was finally free. He would fight for independence even if his life depended on it. As he was about to turn around, he bumped into a french kid named Henri carrying a big box. "Do you need help?" James asked. 

"No thank you. This needs to get to Ben Franklin's shop immediantly; an urgent package you see." Henri explained in a frenchy acent.

"Ben---Ben---Ben Franklin?" James stammered. "You know Ben Franklin?"

"Of course, I am one of his newspaper reporters. There are only two." Henri replied. James stood up straight and said,

"My I accompany you as you make your journey back to the shop?" The french boy looked around.

"Well, first I have to go somewhere else. You could meet me there." Henri said giving him a map. Than he ran off. As he went away, James looked on confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah, a loyalists, is coming down the stairs with a notepad to talk to Ben Franklin and Moses. "I have one of the biggest news flashes for the newspaper!" she said. 

"Let's see what you've got," Ben replied while Moses got the paper printers ready. The young girl stepped forward.

"Well, I found out one of the BIGGEST patriots has just stepped into the harbor. It's said that he dispises loyalists and anyone that's British." She explained. Ben and Moses glanced at each other.

"And who might this man might be?" Moses asked.

"Actually, he's a boy. The name is Jay Miller I believe?" Sarah squinted trying to read her own hand writing. Ben grabbed the notepad from her and read it carefully.

"You misunderstood the name. It's James Hiller." he told her. Sarah blushed embarrased. Just than, the door burst opened. It was the great patriot himself...James. _Oh wondeful, _Sarah thought.


	2. Chapter 2

****He walked through the door and up to Mr. Franklin. "It's an honor to meet you." James said. He turned to Moses and smiled and waved. Finally, he saw Sarah, "Hello, my lady." he bowed. Sarah just crossed her and and pouted.

"Well, I've read some of the articles you made in Britian. It seems you are VERY patriotic. And you do show all the things you need in the newspaper." Ben started. "Since your here would you like to be our newspaper boy?" he finished. Sarah looked shocked with horror. As James was thinking she through her hands in the air making an 'x' for no.

"I'll do it! I won't let you down either," James answered. Sarah smacked her face.

""SARAH!" Ben shouted.

"You don't have to scream I'm right here." she responded.

"Will you help James around town?" the teacher asked.

"If that's the question, the answer is no." she said.

"50 is cut off your pay if you do it. Now, please get together and be nice," Ben demanded.

"Wow, you're--you're--you're beautiful," James commented as Sarah shivered with fury. She just pointed out the door so they could leave as soon as possible and get it over with.

* * *

As they walked down the street James said, "It seems we're the only newspaper reporters."

"Actually, we're not. This kid named Henri is the other one." They continued walking. Soon. she turned around and looked at him. "Just to let you no," she started.

**_ Sarah: I can do anything Better than you._**

**_ James: No, you can't._**

**_ Sarah: Yes, I can. _**

**_ James: No, you can't._**

**_ Sarah: Yes, I can. _**

**_ James: No, you can't._**

**_ Sarah: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!_**

**_ James: Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you._**

**_ Sarah: No, you're not._**

**_ James: Yes, I am._**

**_ Sarah: No, you're not. _**

**_ James: Yes, I am._**

**_ Sarah: No, you're NOT!. _**

**_ James: Yes, I am. Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge With a single cartridge._**

**_ Sarah: I can get a sparrow With a bow and arrow.  
James: I can live on bread and cheese._**

**_ Sarah: And only on that?_**

**_ James: Yes,_**

**_ Sarah: So can a rat._**

**_ James: Any note you can reach I can go higher. I can sing anything Higher than you._**

**_ Sarah: No, you can't. (High)_**

**_ James: No, you can't. (Higher)_**

**_ Sarah: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_**

**_ James: Anything you can say I can say softer. I can say anything Softer than you._**

**_ Sarah: No, you can't. (Softly) Yes III Can!!!_**

**_ James: I can jump a hurdle.  
Sarah: I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
James;I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Sarah: Can you bake a pie? _**

**_James: No.  
Sarah: Neither can I._**


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of their fidgeting, James and Sarah had arrived at their destination. Their mission was to get the latest on the French and Indian war. But today, King George had arrived to check up on the Americans. He hid in a lot of places.

"I am going to do my job and interview people. Just stay out of my way," Sarah told James. She turned around and left to see George Washington. As James went his way, he bumped into someone and tumbled on the ground.

"Please, don't shoot!" the other person cried.

"Wait, no, wait! Don't make a scene please! I believe we met at the dock, I'm James Hiller." James said.

"I am Henri LeFevre. A girl named Sarah Philips told me to meet her here." Henri intoduced.

"Wow, this place has surprises all over. This is great because Franklin hired my so I guess we'll get to be good friends!" James realized. As the two boys looked behind them, they saw Sarah.

"You _gentlemen _are suppose to be getting news on the war. I already have 7 facts!" she complained.

"Sorry, mam. I'm just trying to tell James here what's happening," Henri lied.

"Hurry up then you dogs," Sarah said before she left.

"Is she always like this?" James asked.

"No, sometimes she slaps my back side." the french kid replied. James looked on with a growing despair. Will Sarah ever befriend him? Even though she had acted so mean to him; he felt oddly attracted to her.


	4. Chapter 4

So, James and Henri walked around looking for any interesting things on the battle ground. "I heard the king was watching somewhere," Henri remembered.

"I hate the king," James growled. As the two looked up at a shadow that covered them...they saw...the king. Next to him was Sarah behaving very respectively. "Sir..." he started.

"You better to control yourselves. Our things will be ugly now get in uniform." King George ordered.

* * *

After the boys got in their tight fiting stuffy uniforms, they ran to join the army men. "Is the war starting now?" James gulped.

"No, no, no! Of course. This is just gun practice." his french friend informed.

"Don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes!!!" a general reminded. James and Henri highered their guns at the targets. Appreantly, James was excellent. He got all of his targets. Henri didn't do so well but he cheered anyway.

"YEAH!" James shouted. He stood up in front of the big crowd. "Fellow gentlemen. I am just a mear paper boy. However, I believe that patriots like us will lead to freedom and no taxes from the British government. We give them everything, they give us nothing!" He stated. "So, who wants to help me shoot this at the king?" everyone cheered and shouted in happiness. He had lifted their liberty.

Suddenly, big foot stomps could be heard in the crowd and everyone's smiles turned into frowns. It was the king. He had heard it all. "I HATE YOU PATRIOTS!!!!!!!!!" He yelled furiosly. "ESPECIALLY THAT ONE!!!" He continued pointing at James. This shock made James fall back into a very shallow river bank. This caused the crowd to laugh at him. Henri went over and helped him up.

"It's not funny," James said welling up with tears almost blind. Henri grabbed his hand and said proudly,

"You all want you're liberty, life, and pursuit of happiness don't you?!? C'mon tell the truth!!" with that he and his friend left. Sarah walked p to the king.

"I'll go get them. I know where they went." she offered. The king nodded and off she went.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sarah approached Ben Franklin's shop, she realized her to associates and beat her there. They were in the beginning of an alley with a big group gathering. "Come one and all. This message must be heard throughout the colonies. It is a time for freedom among us!" Henri announced. The more he announced it, the more people came. Sarah saw this wouldn't involve her so she went inside to write a letter to her mom about this.

Meanwhile, James was talking to the crowd. "Come on everyone; gather around. Don't think the king can pull you down. We can get stuff back into place. I bet you can do this, I bet you do that. C'mon Ben show them you're phat. If we work together we can make a whole new nation! Let's show the British what Americans can do. Henri?" he said.

Magically, music came out of nowhere to announce the arriving of a song.

**_James: I got freedom; in my beat. I got freedom in my heart and soul. I got freedom; it's hot and sweat. Sometimes freedom makes me loose control!!! I want everyone; to have the liberty; that I want! If I have freedom, so can you! We'll turn around and show them what we do!_**

Suddenly, the whole ground began excitedly discussing their freedom and dancing around to celebrate it. "This is spectacular!" Ben cheered.

"At this rate even the negros will be free," Moses added.

From a window, Sarah still writing her letter, heard the comotion. She peeked out the window to see what the rucus was. She couldn't see anything so she leaned out the window some more. Before she knew it, she had fell onto a worn thrown away matress when James spotted.

"So, um, Sarah, would you dance with a patriot. I heard you're amazing." James asked.

"No thanks, I just ate, I don't wanna toss biscuits." she tried to walk away but, Henri just shoved her closer to James' face.

"please," James begged. Sarah smirked and did a little ditty dance. "Ah, it's ok...I guess. But I don't think you're very proud about your freedom." he pointed out. He continued to dance out his freedom proudly. As he climbed a ladder, Sarah came over and pushed the ladder down so he fell down.

"How do you like that?!" Sarah sassed. James came out and grabbed Sarah and began to dance. She looked like she actually enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, she realized what she was doing. "Just like a thought; dancing and freedom is a waste. It will never prosper." Everyone stopped where they were when they heard this. "It's a waste of everyone's time," she finished. Then she started to walk away.

James started to run after her. Henri just stared watching. "What if...what if...I can--" James started. He had to think quickly. He didn't want her to give up. "What if I can get you a liberty release and prove to you that the king is up to no good?"

Sarah stopped in her tracks. "You will prove to me what? The king is evil? I already no that however somehow I love him. So do the rest of us loyalist."

Henri ran behind the two. "But Sarah, look what the king has done to you!" he explained. James looked at him and sighed.

"Henri's right. You can be a free and wonderful young woman. Don't let your chance slip away." he pleaded. Sarah looked at him confused and ran away in a huff. Ben looked dissapointed along with Moses. Moses walked up to James who grinned.

"Get that smile off your face boy. You let YOUR chance slip away. Now go get that girl back all she'll never be free...neither will the rest of us..." he told him. Then, he to walked away. Sadly, Henri looked down at the ground.

"Go to the tree on the hill." he said. "She goes there to write to her mom. I feel that is where she is going. We should beat her there before she does." he continued. James perked with excitement. He grabbed Henri's hand and ran down the street with him.


	7. Chapter 7

James and Henri were right. They beat her there. However, Henri kept running down the hill so he wouldn't be spot by Sarah and he could still watch what was going on. James just lyed under the tree panting for breath. Eventually, Sarah showed up.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she teased. James just frowned. "Look I no you're upset but it's not about fooling around. I am still a loyal british subject. If you ever want to dance with me, you better respect other peoples' person." she went on.

"I don't get it. I thought everyone would love me by bringing some real patrioticism to the New World." James started. Sarah tried to interupt him while he said those words so she finally came out.

"James! They might care but I don't! Not everybody wants freedom from the king! Why are you so naive and determined to act like a fool! You may think you're great but not everyone does! Some of these people hear of you, than I hear them about killing you." Sarah continued. James was about to say something, but then paused to think.

"It seemed so easy to do in London," James mumbled. Sarah rolled her eyes and lowered her voice.

"Maybe that's where you left your reality at. You can dream there but that doesn't mean it will come true." she told him. Then, she left the hill to go somewhere else. That was Henri's cue to go see James.

"I think you did the right thing," he added. Near by, the king was watching with his butler. The king had an evil smile on his face.

"Samual," he said to his butler. "Invite that patriot reporter for an interview."


	8. Chapter 8

James walked through the doors of the giant manshion where the king was staying in Yorktown. "Hello?" he called.

"Ahh, welcome James please have a seat." the king answered. James walked a little bit closer catiously.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today," he apologized. King George looked a bit sympathetic.

"I apologize too. I mean, patriots can have their freedom too...I suppose. So, is there anything I can do for you to make it up?" he replied. The patriot looked confused.

"You're not gonna shoot me with a pistle as soon as I say this are you?" he wondered. The king looked down at his hand and dropped his gun.

"Of course not," he chuckled. James stood up and was about to explain.

"I would like to know if me and my friends at Ben Franklin's Print Shop can have an appointment in court to discuss freedom and liberty in the New World," he said. King George smiled wildly but at the same time crushed his glass bottle.

"Well..." the king started. James started to perk. "Do you really want my answer?" James nodded excitedly. "Ok,"

King: **_First you're gone and on you're own. You know something that I don't know. That you can all the freedom that you want, and you'll want nothing more from mother England..._**

James: Or Britian.

King: Whatever. **_They want their own they want their loan. Maybe no more king even some times. Little patriot listen to me. You don't have to be loyal but you just have to be..._**

**_Butler: _**Rock the house king george.

**_King: On your own! On your own! If you want to make your freedom show. Hit the road; on...your own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

King: Made you kind of speachless. Didn't it?

* * *

"All my senserist happiness to you, King George. I'm sorry to call you my enemy. But that doesn't mean truce! I still dis---dis---dispise you!" James thanked.

"It's all right James..." the king started. As James left the door he said, "you'll finally be cured."

"But he didn't look sick," the butler interupted. King George shot him an angry look.

"He's not sick you fool!" he yelled. He slammed and locked the door and made an evilish devilish laughter.

King: **_I wouldn't have got where I was today; by letting myself get pulled behind. No loyalist, or patriot, or french kid, or anyone!!!...or goin' to drag me down... The british will be invading. Their laughter; it would be heard. Americans will never know what hit 'em. Whait'll they see what I have to score... _**

**_ON THEIR OWN! They're gonna be on their own! 'Cuz when they loose they'll really loose. And their gonna loose wars! and their gonna loose life! Their gonna loose war and...(evil laughter) LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Horses and patriots checked! We are ready to 'hit the road'!" Henri announced. James giggled.

"That's great. But before we leave to court everyone. I have to make one more announcement." he said. He stood up on the sattle of his horse to look upon his crowd. "You have to show your proudness for freedom and liberty just like in that alley by the print shop. Only do it on your own this time!!!" he finished. "So, don't have no self confidence."

He then spotted Henri hiding behind Ben and Moses and pulled them away. '"Why would I not have self confidence?" he asked nervously. Ben and Moses grabbed him and started to fix his outfit and hair. Meanwhile, Sarah walked out of the bushes over to the crowds of people and horses.

"Well, well, well. Impressive use of control, respect, honor, and horses. I'm not sure what to think of it except something seems a bit frenchy." she told James.

"Exscuse me?!" Henri shouted. Sarah rolled her eyes in replace to say, 'you know what I mean'.

"It seems you're joining us in court to fight for freedom." James answered her.

"I so did no such thing! I just wanted to see what the comotion was. How'd you get an appointant in court anyway?" she wondered. James grabbed her hand.

"Let's just say God sent us a little liberty angel...sort of. C'mon Sarah, your life isn't being cooped up as a loyalist. Please, fight along side a patriot." he said. With that, he gave her an extra horse left over.

"SO?" Henri bugged.

"I can't do this..." Sarah told him.

"And?"

"I can't do this..."

"Why not?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."


	10. Chapter 10

The crowd of people had burst through the court doors a few minutes before the session begins. "Henri, don't forget to tell us when the king comes." James warned. Henri sulotted him and went to his post. Near by, Moses and Ben Franklin were privately speaking about what was going on. Then, Ben walked over to James.

"Uh...are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm positive we'll win this case!" James reassured him. He walked over and leaned on the alter.

Outside the court house, Henri kept watch. Suddenly...he was captured!!!

* * *

A few blocks away, was the rest of the court and the jury. They were also making a trip to the court house but on foot. They were lead by the king; these were loyalist. "Fellow loyalists, thank you for following me to win victory in this court. I will be positive we won't loose." King George announced. They continued their march.

* * *

On the side of the court two very evil people tied Henri up. "I'm sorry, little French kid. But you can't foil our plans. And if we told you what we were doing and let you go. We'd have to kill you." one of kidnappers explained. Henri felt tears trickle down his face. "Help me with the business." he ordered the other kidnapper.

" A war needs black out!" the kidnapper said. So the other kidnapper startled the people inside the court by making the lights go out. "A war needs thunder," so they throw things against the court house. Inside, Sarah and James were panicing of what to do.

"A war needs rain and mud!" so they turned on the water sprinklers in the court house. _This should be called the 'Mad House'. _James thought.

"The last thing a war needs is, a loss."

* * *

Just then, the king went in to expect being fought. Instead, known of the patriots said a word. "Did you already loose the war?" the king asked. "C'mon don't give up so easily."

So James started to do a little ditty dance.

**_James: I got freedom in my beat...I got freedom in my heart and soul._**

**_ Crowd: I got freedom; it's hot and sweet._**

**_James: this time freedom got me out of control..._**

All the loyalists laughed at him. "Sarah it's to bad you didn't join my side but now it's to late. I'm afraid to say you might've well just lost the battle." King George apologized. That was when everyone left the building. When James and Sarah got out, they heard laughter from the side of the court. "What happened here?!!?!?!?!?" James stammered. The three people from the alley through tied up Henri in his arms.

"Henri are you all right?!" Sarah worried. She on tied him and took the tape of his mouth.

"Those guys are big meanies!!! Tying up an 8-year-old! How tribal can you get?!!?!!" he cried. Out of the shadows stepped the two kidnappers and the king. Henri, Sarah, and James gasped.

"Well, I guess this is the best you patriots can do." the king supposed. "You Americans are hopeless on your own. Thanks for taking my advice, James." Sarah looked at him in shock.

"This is you're little liberty angel..." Sarah choked.

"I said sort of. I wouldn't know anything." James corrected her. So she, Benjiman, Moses, and Henri walked away. Everyone left James sobbing at the stair case of the court house.


	11. Chapter 11

"Something in my gut told me that guy was trouble from the start. I should've believed myself." Henri told Moses.

"Henri, please don't be like that. Even though he's a foolish patriot who thinks nothing of it. He's a complete uneducated idiot!" Moses added.

"Men, I agree with you! A cracker jack is what he is." Mr. Franklin agreed. "I shall never take that boy as an apprentice."

"This place will never have freedom!" they all said at the same time. Sarah over heard this at the Rum Bar. She stepped out into the night streets. Everything was silent except for whispering people and the horse buggies as she crept to the Printer Shop. There, she sat at the steps.

**_Sarah: __I see a land with liberty for all.  
Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall.  
(Oooh yeah-yeh) That's just the way it goes.  
A word now to the wise: The world was made to change. Each day is a surprise. I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes. Searchin' for a hero to idolize.  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies. Looking at life through my own eyes.  
_****_I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes. Searchin' for a hero to idolize.  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies. Looking at life through my own eyes.  
__I take my heart into battle. Give that freedom bell a rattle.  
Get my independence signed. Declare it on the dotted line.  
In Philadelphia freedom ring and patriotic voices sing.  
Red White & Blue never give up we represent America.I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day. I listen to my heart and I obey.  
How can I see it any other way? I'm looking at life (looking at life) through my own eyes.  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

Over hearing the song, Henri pushed open the door. "Henri?!!" Sarah said shocked. He walked over to her.

"Um...if you still want your chance and want to apologize, he's at the harbor." he offered/ Sarah gasped, got on her horse, and raced down the street to the dock.

* * *

As soon as she got there, she was too late. James was leaning over the side of the ship not even acknoledging her existance. "Where you goin' to buddy?" the captain asked.

"London," James replied. Sarah raced as long as she could to follow the boat.

"Did you hear what happened at the court house. It's all over the newspapers and LNN. I hope those patriots realize they will never have freedom. We'll ALWAYS be under the British government. Poor loosers are wasting their time. They should just live on the streets. Or they should do whatever they want on their own." The captain told him.

Suddenly, James sparked an idea. "STOP THE SHIP!" he demanded. The captain froze the boat to a stop.

"C'mon lad, we were just getting somewhere!" the captain begged as he lowered the blank so his passenger could exit.

"Sorry, but I have a dream to accomplish. I'm also sorry because I'm never going to be on a boat going to London again for as long as I live!" James said proudly before he exited.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning as Henri woke up. He went to the door of the barn which he normally didn't do. As he got to it...he tripped. He had fell over a brick. Attached to the brick was a note.

_Dear Henri & Sarah,_

_Come to the battle field today at 12. _

_This time I'm sure no one will be dissapointed._

_Except the king of course!_

_James Hiller._

When Henri finished reading it, he immediantly showed it to Sarah, Ben, and Moses. "Shoulde we go?" Moses asked Ben. Sarah smirked at him.

"I think we should." she looked at Henri who beamed. They both fell on the floor laughing. Ben shrugged as Moses headed out.

* * *

"I'm glad you guys made it!" James shrieked excitedly. Now, a lot of people are coming so stay hidden until I call you out. So, Sarah led her group into the bushes. Then, a group of soldiers, patriots, loyalists, and the king and his kidnappers came. They all gasped as they saw James at the top of the hill.

"Young boy get down there!!! I command you this instant!" King George ordered. The crowds of people started booing at him.

"Please! Please!" James begged. "I've been through a lot the last oh I don't know...2 days I've been America! I cam here to try and make these 13 colonies and beautiful new free nation. And like my friend told me we are all born with equal right the freedom to life, liberty, and happiness. Of course, I couldn't thank them enough for this!" he finished with pointing to the bush his friends were hiding in. Saddly, it seemed they weren't there.

Everyone began to laugh at him. James tried hard to hold back his tears. The more people kept booing at him and making fun of him the more he cried. "Dig a hole and go to China!" the king teased. "Just become a loner!!!"

These words made James' ears bleed. From behind him a hand grabbed his behind a bush. "Sarah?" he sniffled.

"We're right behind you James, 100." Sarah reassured him. As James peeked in the bush, Henri, Ben, and Moses nodded at him.

"C'mon guys. Let's show them what we can do!"


	14. Chapter 14

James finally got the confidence to talk back to the crowd. "Hey all of you!"

**_James: _**

Once upon a time used to be long long ago ...  
Used to be far far away  
Look how far we've come today.

Sarah: Once upon a time is suddenly right here and now ...  
Right before our eyes

Both: 

This happy ending's just beginning and much to my surprise _(my surprise!)_

Ben+James+Sarah+Henri+Moses: It's just like we dreamed it  
As far as I can see  
It's just like we dreamed it  
As good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better  
'Cause we dreamed it up together  
Just like we dreamed it, to life! Magically...  
_(It's just like we, it's just like we, it's just like we dreamed it...)_

James: Happily ever now I'll know how far dreams can go

Sarah: Nothin's too far far away

Both: 'Cause we've got faith that makes our day  
In my heart I know ... Anything's possible here ... Anything at all  
Whatever we believe in happens, no matter big or small _(oh yeah!)_

Ben+James+Sarah+Henri+Moses: It's just like we dreamed it  
As far as I can see  
It's just like we dreamed it  
As good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better  
'Cause we dreamed it up together  
Just like we dreamed it, to life! Magically...  
_(It's just like we, it's just like we, it's just like we dreamed it...)_

James: I've imagined being here like this so many times before _(so many times before)_

_Sarah: Reaching out to take your hand as the butterflies in me soar  
_

Both: Dancing with you under the Sun and underneath every star  
We've made a wish and believed and believed ...  
And voilà! Here we are! _(Here we are!)_

Ben+James+Sarah+Henri+Moses: It's just like we dreamed it  
As far as I can see  
It's just like we dreamed it  
As good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better  
'Cause we dreamed it up together  
Just like we dreamed it, to life ... _(to life... oh...)  
_Just like we dreamed it, to life ... _Magically!  
It's just like we...  
It's just like we... dreamed it!_ Just like we dreamed it!


	15. Chapter 15

The crowds cheered, clapped, and whistled with happiness. Had they finally had freedom and liberty. Eventually, the king was ran out town. As the crowd continued to applaud. Sarah grabbed the letter out of her pocket and flipped it over. James tried to grab it from her but it was out of his reach.

On the back of the letter, Sarah found James' to do list. "Let's see, come to the new world. Check! Cause a riot (laugh). Check! Make new friends. Check! Give people their happiness and freedom. Check!!!" Sarah started reading. Than, she noticed something at the bottom. "Get the girl?..."

James gulped. Sarah hesitated and blushed, "Check..." She blushed even harder and looked at James. They were about to kiss when Henri got in the middle of it.

They both gagged! "Henri," they sighed. Sarah rolled her eyes with a smirk and blew it over. "We'll try again later," James offered Sarah.

"Yes we shall. When a certain someone is sleeping!" Sarah responded glaring at Henri.

"Oopies, I'm in trouble." Henri said. The three soon attacked each other in a tickle fight until Ben Franklin and Moses showed up when they stood at attention but were still laughing. The three kids fell over.

"We were amazing!" Moses complimented.

"But Moses I think you and me both know who the real hereos were." Ben acknoledged. Henri, Sarah, and James bowed in honor. "You kids are gonna be great!!!"

* * *

**_It's just like we dreamed it  
As far as I can see  
It's just like we dreamed it  
As good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better  
'Cause we dreamed it up together  
Just like we dreamed it, to life! Magically..._**

**_THE END!_**

****

Dedicated to: My Language Arts teacher, My Social Studies teacher, and Liberty's Kids!!!


End file.
